Two drink minimum
Log Title: Two Drink Minimm Characters: Scarlett and Deadline Location: 1308 Bar, Chicago Date: 7/20/2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Scarlett takes a night off from over seeing the construction of the New Pit... She should have chosen a better bar. LOG BEGINS Eddie is seated in a booth off to one side of the bar, smoking a cigarette and apparently enjoying the effects of a recent 'fix'. He seems very calm and approachable at the moment. And the bar itself is only about halfway as busy as it is later in the evening. Scarlett steps into the bar. She is taking a break, a night off from the construction of the Pit in Omaha. She has come to Chicago, to get a better night life. Got to love the Military Transport. Although why she came to this dive is anyone's guess. She takes a seat at the bar, her back to most of the patrons, including Deadline. Eddie does a double-take when he sees the familiar redhead. (Hmm, is that...?) He squints his eyes, peeking up over his green-tinted glasses for a better look. (Nice ass, but that can't be my wife. It sure as hell could be my anti-wife, though. Better lay low.) Scarlett orders a tall glass of straight Tennesse Whiskey, and after the bartender gives it to her, taking a hefty tip, she turns and looks over the bar patrons. She doesn't sip the whiskey; instead, she drinks in one long drink, swallowing twice. (She definitely drinks like the Mrs,) Eddie thinks to himself. Since he has heard rumors that he doesn't exactly look like his 'double', he thinks there might be a chance he can blend right in without being seen. Slouching down into the booth, he sits there looking about as stoned as he actually is. GAME: Scarlett PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Scarlett sets the glass down, after finishing the drink, and than pauses, as she notices something. She stands up, and cocks her head slightly, looking at Deadline... o O (Something about him is familiar....) Eddie glances over at Scarlett, and sees her looking back. "Hey, beautiful," he says rogueishly, probably thinking he sounds a lot like Han Solo -- but he doesn't. "Don't suppose you're my long lost wife, hm?" Scarlett steps over to Eddie, herself just a tad tipsy, after the large drink, on an empty stomach, and she smiles, "Could be. I am married... To a man named Ed. You Ed?" o O (Of course, that is who this is... this is Deadline... Ebony must be nearby.... And me without my weapons, just the nine and a knife....) Eddie begins laughing. "I think we're married, but we're not married to each other. Cause if you were my wife, I think you woulda tried strangling me by now." He coughs a few times, then rests the still-burning cigarette in the ashtray. "Welcome to 1308. Last call for the damned." Scarlett arches an eyebrow, "Why would I try to strangle you, were we married? Trouble in paradise?" "Aw, you know. Ladies get kind of moody sometimes. Especially my old lady. She just doesn't understand that a guy's gotta have his own agenda, his own plans. This is why I'm not the best soldier in the world. Wanna know why? It's because I like doing my own thing. Sometimes that works out pretty well with her plans. An' sometimes... well, sometimes it doesn't." Eddie's tone is very soft, almost dreamy. He hardly seems a threat at the moment. Scarlett chuckles, "I see... So what plans of hers did you ruin now? Want to get it off your chest? I'm told I am a good listener...." Maybe she can get intel on Ebony's plans... "I dunno where she is, babe. I don't." Eddie shrugs slightly. "I thought you might be her in disguise, comin' to kick my ass since I didn't call in when I got into town. But I been busy with my own shit, y'know? That Spike got t'be too much of a liability." Scarlett nods slightly, "I see... So, he's dead?" o O (And Chicago is their new BaseOps... Information Nugget Number One) Eddie grins slightly. "Hey, I didn't DO it, I just seen it happen. Let's just say he's got a new address. A permanent one. You wanna another drink or somethin'?" Scarlett nods, "Sure. I'll have another." She leans back, bringing her right foot up, and resting it on the chair, wrapping her arms around her leg, and resting her chin on her knee, "But the Spike from your side of the rift is dead..." She nods to herself, o O (Meaning if I kill Ebony, it is not suicide....) "How did he die?" "Hey Cliff, another drink for the lady, please," Eddie calls over to the bartender, who brings a second drink over for Scarlett. After Cliff returns to the bar, Eddie then turns back to his table companion. "Aw, it's... not that important, I mean the guy was a shithead. Trust me on this one. He was a pain in the ass in the car all the way to Chicago. Then, he fucked things up even worse when he took off with a stash of money we were supposed to split. So once I got tipped off t'where he was stayin', I paid him a visit with this chick I met here. Real stunner of a blonde. She ended up doing it. Shot him right between the eyes." Scarlett nods slightly, "Sounds about like how your honey took out your Flint." She takes a sip of her drink, "Which just goes to prove, that killing you guys will not make it so that my people will die, so, if I have to kill you, my friend, Lifeline, doesn't die. Friend... Although, thanks to you and Ebony, the Government thinks we are married. Another thing I have to thank your 'Wife' for." Eddie chuckles. "Yeah, she's kinda impulsive like that. God, I love her." He takes a drag off his cigarette, still grinning. "Aw, look, we don't hafta fight. Not all of us got a hate-on for our 'other selves'. I don't give a shit about my other self, frankly. He acts like a faggot. If that's what he wants t'do, hey, whatever. So there's two Joe teams, an' two Cobra organizations, an'...well, fuckin' 2 of everything, apparently. What's the big deal? This ain't Highlander... y'know, that movie, 'There can be only one'? Nah, there's two." Scarlett tilts her head a little, "That would be great, except your wife is on this side, causing all sorts of trouble. If you all would just go back to your own side, and stay there, we'd not bother you... but you came through, caused problems, kidnapped our Agents, and your wife tried to kill me. That sort of leads me to believe that she, at least, thinks there can be only one." o O (At least he has decent taste in movies... Christopher Lambert is so cute in those movies... Stay on topic, Shana.) "Yeah, we've been kind of a pain," Eddie admits with a laugh. "I didn't come over here to take over, okay? That was someone else's idea. I just came over to see what the drugs were like. And they're pretty good, I have to admit. Long as the heroin is better -- and it pretty much IS -- I kinda like this side of the portal. Why should I go back?" "Because, if you don't, you will be hunted down..." Shana says softly, "Hunted down, and treated like a criminal. Especially if you are found in the company of Ebony." She pauses, "Unless, of course, you want to help me capture her... If you did, I might be willing to turn a blind eye to you, until you break our laws." o O (Which, you stupid fool, you already have admitted to...) Eddie chuckles. "Aw, come on. You think I'm hiding her? I was supposed t'meet up with her, an' it never happened, so I dunno where she is or what she's doing. She mighta gone back to the other side, for all I know. I got no reason to lie, I even toldja about Spike Witwicky. Also, I bought you a drink." Scarlett smiles sweetly at Eddie, "I'm sure you have some way of contacting her, you are her husband, aren't you? I'm sure you have some super secret communications device..." "Mmm...nope," Eddie says, looking innocent. Scarlett rolls her eyes, not quite sure she believes it. "Too bad. But than, even if you did, you'd probably lie, just to protect her. But if I took you into custody, I am sure she would come looking for you, Love being foolish, and blind, after all." "Usin' me as bait? Aw, she wouldn't come lookin' for me... I mean, she hasn't so far. I ain't seen her since we left L.A." Eddie admits. "I love her to pieces, but she probably found a new guy by now." He twitches at the thought of being in lockup without his fix, again. That kind of situation makes him one mean mutha. Scarlett nods slightly, "Sure. That's what you claim." She smiles, finishing her drink, "Of course, if I let it be known that I have you, she'll come for you..." She looks at him closely, "Of course, if she has found a new guy, I wouldn't blame her. You sure don't appear to be any good catch." o O (Tweak him... Make him brag. Drag the good info out of him.) "Hey, I'm damn good. I'm DAMN good at what I do, don't you forget it," Eddie boasts, looking mildly irritated. "Sometimes I work all night. I make some good cash. It takes skills to be that kind of a... self-employed entrepreneur." Shana laughs softly, "It takes skills to sell second rate drugs, at first rate costs, and not get killed, you mean? I'm sure it does. Of course, it also takes work to keep out of jail, being as dumb as you are... especially to think I would believe you and your wife do not have some form of communications set up." She smiles, "But, Whatever, Deadline. You see, I can have you arrested, right now, for Murder, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Oh, and to bring it into the Federal Side of the Law, Illegal Entry into the United States." She smiles, "See, I have you right where I want you, and you have two choices. You can help me get Ebony, or you can take the fall, and go to jail for the rest of your life." o O (Or, you run right now, and I'm just drunk enough that I won't catch you... but do *you* know that?) "But I don't sell drugs, see? I got professional training. Actual experience -- as a combat medic." Eddie's eyes narrow. "I take those skills to the streets. To the hood. To gang fights. Any place where they need someone to fix up trauma, no questions asked. Bet you didn't know THAT. You just think I'm some shithead doper. Keep on thinkin' that. I perform a civic duty! -- For a PRICE, of course. Now see, you're flappin' on about jail, an' charges -- but I been there, done that, darlin'. Been in an' outta prison, an' I ain't goin' back." He pulls his Heckler & Koch SP from his jacket. "Now YOU got two choices, cause I'm done takin' the piss from you. You're gonna get the eff outta here, or I'm gonna get trigger happy." Scarlett smiles a little, "Nice gun..." She lets her hands drop from her leg to the top of her boot, and she looks ready to spring, "But you forget, I am a trained martial arts expert, and a Commando in the Military's best Special Forces unit. I could take that away from you, and make you eat it." Her voice is calm, cool... too cool. Eddie grins manically. "...Damn, when you talk like that, I get a little turned on," he admits. "If I ever find my boo again, I should just tell her t'talk to me that way, only to walk across my back in stiletto heels while she's doin' it." Still grinning, he cocks the hammer on the nice gun. Scarlett slowly reaches into her boot, her hand slipping to the butt of her pistol, just an M-9, but a pistol nonetheless, "Glad I can help your love life. A little kinkier than I'd like to think about, but still... Perhaps handcuffs would make you happy to? You like the idea of being handcuffed too?" She starts to pull the pistol from her boot. "...Oh, miss, you're tempting me sooo bad..." Eddie makes a sudden leap from the booth, trying to pistol-whip Scarlett in the noggin so he can get the hell to the door and out of this place. Scarlett is struck on the temple, and she falls backward, onto the bench of the booth, "Dammit!" Eddie's no ninja, but he's every bit as fast as his good counterpart -- which is to say, pretty wicked-fast reflexes which comes from years of training. The door swings open on its hinges, and remains that way as Eddie makes his rapid escape into the darkness. Scarlett sits up and watches him leave. She shakes her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her head, "Damn... never should have had that second drink... You know better, Shana." LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP